Remember It!
by Rib4ever123
Summary: Just a fun story to try out
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you taking me, Malfoy? I already agreed to come with you. Why are you holding on so tightly?" Hermione Granger interrogated questioningly as she got dragged by the wrist by the quiet Draco Malfoy, who was leading her to the room of requirement.

A little annoyed with the silent response, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

With the worry of Voldemort finally gone from the Great War, the Golden Trio returned to the restored Hogwarts, completely at ease. Everything was over and they could finally relax. The Slytherin House students too returned back to Hogwarts to finish the last two months of school.

Surprisingly enough, the Slytherin, despite the death of a few friends and families, had managed quite well, actually feeling more easy going and free that the war was finally over. They generally were nicer and better people.

Reaching the Room of Requirement, Mafoy released Hermione from his iron grip. He cleared his throat to finally speak.

"Now that Voldemort is dead, I can finally show you this"

Malfoy nervously placed his hand on the doorknob of the room and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was confused.

"Malfoy, what is this?"

The door opened to reveal a vast meadow, full of grassy hills, full of flowers, full of scattered trees. Malfoy, always being the tough guy, was actually looking embarrassed,

"Just come inside and I'll explain."

So Draco took the confused Hermione's hand and led her through the door, finally isolating the world of everything except Hermione.

But at each step Hermione and Draco took, the scene changed. As they moved closer into the meadow, the grass began to burn into a crispy black flake. The leaves on the trees started to glow an intensely bright color until it finally exploded in a firework and withered.

"Malfoy, explain what is going on here?" Hermione now inquired aggressively, as she pulled her hand away from the Slytherin.

"Shame."

"What? Malfoy, you're not making any sense."

"Actually, this entire world doesn't make sense. It's quite interesting. You see, I came across this world when you-" Draco stopped abruptly there.

Hermione started to get irritated.  
"When I what?!"  
"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Okay, Malfoy, I'm leaving! Especially since you're not responding to what I'm saying"

A massive volcano popped out of the ground a few hundred miles away, and spat fireballs onto the surrounding area..

"No wait! I'll explain! Just stay." 


	3. Chapter 3

As Draco calmed down to start explaining the situation, the ground started to grow grainy. Hermione realized that they were now on sand, and when she looked at where the volcano was, it was gone. Instead, it was replaced by an ocean.

Draco began, "This place is the placeification of my heart. This place takes personification to a whole nother level. Let's travel deeper into the place. Look, there are two convenient go-karts. Let's take a ride."

Hermione just looked as confused as ever, but nonetheless got into a shell shaped go-kart and immediately crashed into the ocean.

And at that moment a Giant Squid Quesadilla attacked Hermione with its cheese lazers from it's eyes. Hermione tried using her wand, but it didn't work. But luckily, there were a few basketballs next to her, and she threw a few at the Giant Quesadilla. Fortunately, one of the basketballs went into the mouth and it gave the Quesadilla had a heart attack and exploded.

She turned to find Draco, but he was gone!

"Bloody Crumpets! This is the perfect time to skip out on me!" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Not only am I alone, but my hands are covered in cheese from the bloody quesadilla. I guess I can wash my hands in the ocean."

After drying off and getting into the sandy beach, Hermione notices a bomb right in front of her. She immediately runs away from the bomb, unaware if the bomb were to explode or not.

After running for twenty minutes, Hermione arrived at the door where she entered the Room of Requirement. But then she heard someone do the cup song, and turned around to see Malfoy performing the cup song with Mojo Jojo.

"What the bloody hell..."  



End file.
